


ravish

by volacious



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning, chris' collapsable pole, married, they're 2 good 4 me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/volacious
Summary: Sara and Mila had finally decided to get married, much to the relief of everyone — even Michele, who’d brightened up significantly after alcohol was introduced — and they were in Italy of all places. It’d been a beautiful ceremony and the reception had been a good time, though Yuuri wasn’t exactly happy when the pole-dancing at the banquet had been brought up. Chris had even offered to break out his collapsable pole, but with a face red from his neck to his ears, Yuuri was able to convince him that it wasn’t needed. Victor had pouted, but when Yuuri had leaned up to whisper a certain something in his ear, it faded and the million-dollar smile he normally bore was back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this trash is honestly. i have two other incomplete victuuri fics and if this one goes well i guess i'll post them too. also, i totally haven't written fanfiction for A N Y T H I N G since PJO was hot shit so, don't judge aight. this is totally not beta'd.
> 
> enjoy my beautiful angels being (domestically) sinful

Sara and Mila had finally decided to get married, much to the relief of everyone  —  even Michele, who’d brightened up significantly after alcohol was introduced  — and they were in  _ Italy _ of all places. It’d been a beautiful ceremony and the reception had been a good time, though Yuuri wasn’t exactly happy when the pole-dancing at the banquet had been brought up. Chris had even offered to break out his collapsable pole, but with a face red from his neck to his ears, Yuuri was able to convince him that it wasn’t needed. Victor had pouted, but when Yuuri had leaned up to whisper a certain  _ something _ in his ear, it faded and the million-dollar smile he normally bore was back.

They’d managed to find their hotel room — it shouldn’t have been very difficult, but with Victor practically grinding against him and muttering slurred words into his ear, it proved to be — and Yuuri laughed at Victor as he stumbled his way through the door. 

“You don’t know how to behave yourself, do you?” Yuuri scolds, though the words hold no weight, and even if they had, he was sure that it would have gone directly over Victor’s head.

“Not when you promise something like  _ that _ in public. You’re lucky I didn’t bend you over a table and have my way with you there and then,” The older man replies, pressing forward to drag his lips along Yuuri’s pulse.

Yuuri doesn’t reply because of the heat that shoots straight down his spine and he’s afraid that if he says anything, it’ll come out as a whine. His hands are already holding tight to the back of Victor’s neck, nails digging into his flesh when he bites down on Yuuri’s pale olive skin. A small yelp leaves the Japanese man’s mouth, but it’s quickly followed by a soft noise of pleasure. 

The lips withdraw from his throat and the look that Victor gives him, all sultry and dark, has his cock hardening in his dress pants without any sort of physical stimulation. 

“You’re not going to go back on your promise, are you,  _ krasota _ ?” The silver-haired man purrs, leaning forward to lick a line from the base of Yuuri’s neck, to the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear.

Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat, but he quickly regains his composure and tangles his hand in Victor’s hair. Yuuri yanks at it, earning a surprised and pleased mewl from his lover, so he can look into clear, blue eyes. “If you’d settle down on the bed instead of teasing me, I would have already  _ started _ ,” He replies. He relishes in the way Victor exhales; his breathing has gone shaky and his slacks are doing nothing to hide the hardness that’s grown.

“Feisty,” Victor murmurs weakly and with one last kiss, slides onto the edge of the bed.

Yuuri can feel the blush begin to rise on his neck and face. Despite the length of time that he and Victor had been together, he found himself still nervous and full of jitters when it came to anything like this. Especially, when he was currently the sole performer. It was worse than being in a competition, with judges glaring down at you, avidly seeking out your mistakes.

But, he’s grown brave with Victor by his side, so he turns around and keeps his head turned  _ just _ enough so he can gaze at Victor from the corner of his eye. Without any music playing, his body begins to sway, his hips rolling to the imaginary song he’s got playing in his head. 

Yuuri  _ knows _ that Victor’s eyes are on him, but that only proves to spur him on more, even as his flush deepens to a dark crimson. The first thing to go is his tie and he’s grateful for it, since they’d always seemed restricting to him, even when loosened. He tosses it to the floor without so much as a second glance as his body continues to gyrate. 

He’s purposefully slow with the buttons on his white shirt and he’s surprised to hear Victor make a noise of longing behind him, letting his frustration and impatience be known. Yuuri shushes him. 

With all of the buttons undone, he lets one side of the shirt slip down just a tiny bit, exposing the naked skin of his shoulder. The next side droops down and the top half of his back is on display and Victor shifts on the bed. Yuuri can see the grip the man has got on the sheets, a show of the self-control that he’s quickly losing, and he smiles to himself as he lets the shirt drop to the ground.

A hand slides up the elegant curve of his spine and Yuuri shivers, feeling lips nip at the sensitive shell of his ear. “Let me finish undressing you,  _ moya lyubov _ ,” Victor murmurs, letting his fingertips trace the smooth skin of the stretchmarks on Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri knew that the other wouldn’t last through the strip-tease and he was surprised he’d lasted that long with completely losing it. Victor was a patient man, nobody knew that as much as him, but when clothes were coming off, he became an entirely different person. He gives a weak nod as his response and he can feel the cheeky grin on Victor’s face.

The hand that’s on his side slides around to brush over the crotch of his dress pants and Yuuri lets a moan fall from his lips, his eyes slipping closed at the feeling. A second hand circles around him to aid the other in unbuttoning the pants, before one slides the zipper down. 

Yuuri is sure he’s never been so aroused in his life. The soft panting in his ear only adds to the experience as Victor undresses him, taking his time with it. 

“You’re so hard for me, aren’t you,  _ mily _ ? Have I gotten you all riled up without even properly touching you?” Victor’s tone is low and husky, purposefully, because the bastard knows it does things to Yuuri. The only response Yuuri can get out is a soft whimper.

With his pants now pooled around his ankles, Yuuri steps out of them, and spins in Victor’s arms. He’s grown impatient and realizes now just what Victor had been feeling as he’d stripped so slowly. “You say that like I’m the only one,  _ Vitya _ ,” He croons and ruts his hips forward into Victor’s, to emphasize his point. 

“Shit,” Victor groans, his hands immediately trailing down to hold Yuuri’s hips against his own. “You’ve soiled that name for me. I’ll never be able to hear it without thinking about this.”

A smug smirk makes its way onto Yuuri’s face at his words and he leans forward, “Good.”

Their mouths soon collide and it’s all teeth and tongue, an endless and hurried exploration of the other. Yuuri’s hands slide to slip Victor’s tie from his neck, tossing it to the floor with his own, before his nervous fingers fumble and struggle at getting the buttons of his shirt undone. Victor chuckles breathlessly into his mouth and pulls away just enough, their lips just barely brushing together.

“You’re so cute,” The Russian murmurs in praise.

Yuuri flushes further at his words and makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as he is finally able to push the shirt back over Victor’s shoulders. It slides from his arms with ease once he shifts and the material drops to the ground. This time when they kiss it’s slower, softer, but the urgency still remains. Victor is quick to spin them, so he can push Yuuri back towards the hotel room bed and he laughs when Yuuri stumbles, promptly collapsing backward onto the white comforter.

“‘S not funny,” Yuuri grumbles and wraps his hands around Victor’s neck, pulling him down to cut off his laughing. 

Yuuri feels the smile on the other’s lips and he can’t help but smile himself, tugging insistently on the other, wanting to be closer. Victor easily complies and is soon hovering above Yuuri, mouth moving lazily with his, hands pressed on either side of Yuuri’s head. Without warning, he pulls away and Yuuri whines greedily, trying to pull him back down to his mouth.

“You look so wonderful when you’re beneath me. It makes me want to fuck you into the mattress even harder,” Victor purrs.

Naturally, Yuuri sputters.

“Y—you’re so bad,” He manages to get out, sure that he’s blushing from head to toe now; he hates that Victor can still get this sort of reaction out of him. 

“Only for you,  _ milaya moyna _ ,” Victor sniggers at him, before diving back down to kiss and lick and nip at his neck.

When he’s satisfied with the line of dark bruises he’s left in his wake, he recedes, and Yuuri whines, wrapping his legs around the other’s thighs in an attempt to keep him close. Victor runs his hands down Yuuri’s legs, his touch just barely there and he lets out a fond and pleased hum. Yuuri isn’t surprised when they slide back up to grip at the waistband of his briefs and soon they’re pulled down his legs, until they are tossed to the side and forgotten.

“Your cock is so pretty, Yuuri. So nice and flushed… already leaking for me,” Victor murmurs, more to himself than Yuuri. Victor’s eyes are transfixed on his length and Yuuri squirms, hands moving to cover  his face in embarrassment.

“Sssssstop,” He drawls and reluctantly lets Victor pull his hands from his face, though he stares up at him with mild defiance. 

“Yuuuuuri~,” Victor coos, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose as if he’s not completely naked right now. “What do you want?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows raise at the question and confusion contorts his face quickly. “Huh?”

“ _ What _ do you  _ want _ ? Should I blow you? Stretch you open for me?”

“Oh,” Yuuri states, face blank for a moment, before he shifts slightly, wanting to pull his hands back to his face. He hates the shyness, but it’s something he’s never been capable of completely overcoming, even if he’s the most comfortable when with Victor. Even like this. However, he’s not above making Victor feel the same, so he’s quick to wrap his hands around Victor’s and pull him closer.

Yuuri’s lips press to the shell of Victor’s ear and it draws a shiver from the older man. “Stretch me so you can fill me up, please? You did say you wanted to fuck me hard. Better get to it,” He whispers, pulling back just in time to see the blush begin to rise on his lover’s cheeks.

Victor mutters some Russian under his breath, before he quickly moves away and begins to rummage through one of the suitcases they’d packed, impatiently searching for the lube. Yuuri watches him with amusement, before taking the time to roll onto his stomach. He lets out a small gasp at the sudden feeling of the warming sheets on his aching length, wanting to grind down into the mattress to find some sort of relief.

A small and triumphant ‘ah—hah,’ sounds behind him and he turns his gaze to Victor briefly, propping his ass up a bit higher as the man approached him. He let his lust consume him for a moment and wiggled his ass in hopes of riling the other up a bit more. It works, inevitably, and Victor’s eyes narrow and darken at him, showing that he’s been consumed by his own desire.

“ _ Bohkh _ , you’re so beautiful,” Victor groans as he pops open the cap of the lube and coats his index and middle finger with a generous amount. 

Victor gives it little to no time to warm up, coaxing a yelp out of Yuuri at the sudden feeling of the cold lubricant against him, a shiver running up his spine. He waits for the pleasurable stretch of Victor’s first digit sinking into him, the soft curses in Russian that show that Victor is enjoying it almost as much as he is. And it comes. Despite the familiarity of it, Yuuri still keens, letting ‘fuck, victor,” fall from his lips as a plea. 

A second finger is added after Yuuri practically begs for it, fucking himself back onto the long finger desperately, until Victor gives into what the other wants. They scissor inside of him and he’s soon gripping the sheets, letting the pleasure overtake him. Victor knows just how to work him, exactly where that sweet spot inside of him is, and Yuuri’s nearly sobbing into the comforter of the bed at the pleasure of it. He’s begging for ‘ _ more, more, more _ ,’ so the moment that Victor’s fingers leave him, he whines and calls Victor’s name insistently, rocking his hips backwards to entice the other.

Yuuri hears a soft laugh from behind him and he cranes his neck somewhat to look over his shoulder, watching as Victor slips off his dress pants and the underwear beneath them. He gazes at Victor as he lubes up his gorgeous cock and doesn’t break the gaze even as the other approaches him, hand sliding up Yuuri’s back.

“Let me know,” Victor says and Yuuri immediately nods, as much as he can with his cheek pressed into the bed. He’s never had to tell Victor to stop due to discomfort, but those three words are always uttered before Victor slides into him.

Yuuri can feel Victor rubbing against him and he quivers beneath the other’s touch, a needy whine making its way out from deep in his throat. The head of Victor’s cock passes the initial tight ring of muscle and he’s soon sliding into him slowly, giving Yuuri enough time to adjust between each intervalled portion. Yuuri’s eyes are closed, a blissed-out expression already on his face, and he smirks as Victor makes a strangled noise behind him, fingers digging into the soft skin of Yuuri’s side.

Victor’s soon buried in Yuuri to the hilt and gives him more time to adjust, waiting for Yuuri to give the go ahead. When Yuuri nods his head slightly, Victor pulls back until just the head is still inside, but rocks his hips forward a moment later, burying himself back into Yuuri effectively. The pace is slow and gentle, but enough to have Yuuri already squirming and whimpering. 

He knows that his own cock is staining the comforter with pre-cum, it aching to be touched as Victor fucks into him. But, he restrains himself and waits, because he knows eventually that Victor will ask him to touch himself.

“Victor — a-ah — please, fuck me harder,” He moans, bringing one of his hands to his mouth, biting down on it in a final ditch attempt to keep himself quiet. The last thing they needed was to be caught by one of the other skater’s on their floor or some sort of paparazzi member who happened to be stalking the halls for any drama, drawn in by the wedding. 

“I’d be happy to oblige, my love, except,” Victor pauses, bring his hips forward in a slow, but forceful thrust, to annunciate the gap between his words. “You know how much I love hearing you. Get rid of the hand and I promise I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Yuuri’s toes curl in frustration as Victor continues to fuck him lazily, purposefully going slower the longer Yuuri kept his hand in his mouth. He finally pulls it away and runs his tongue over his teeth, impatiently canting his hips back to get Victor to just  _ move _ .

And despite his tendency to break promises, he doesn’t this time.

His hips pull back slowly one last time, before he’s fucking into Yuuri at a hard and fast pace. The bones of Victor’s hips collide with the round globes of Yuuri’s ass and the younger man is perfectly aware that bruises will be left there, along with the one’s on his hips from the rough grip Victor has on him. He doesn’t mind, never has, and the thought of it only heightens his pleasure. Victor briefly clips his prostate and Yuuri groans out his lover’s name, knuckles white from the grip he’s got on the sheets. 

“Touch yourself for me,  _ mily _ . I wanna see it,” Victor pants and smooths one of his hands over Yuuri’s ass, his thrusts never ceasing.

Yuuri is eager to do as he’s told and soon has a hand wrapped around himself, stroking his cock to the timing of Victor’s thrusts. He know he won’t last much longer like this, but he also knows that that’s why Victor asked; he must be nearing his orgasm too and he doesn’t want to leave Yuuri behind.

“F-fuck. ‘M gonna cum, Victor. Don’t stop, please,” Yuuri whines out as his hips begin to rock back erratically, searching for that last bit of pleasure to tip him over the edge. 

When Victor thrusts directly into his prostate, he’s unable to stop himself and the portion of the blanket beneath him is soon stained in thick, white ropes of his cum. Victor follows quickly after him, due to the tightening of Yuuri around him, and he spills into Yuuri with a final breathless call of his husband’s name. 

They allow themselves a few moments to come down from their orgasms and Victor presses a ginger kiss to Yuuri’s spine, before he pulls out. Yuuri can’t help the whimper that leaves his throat at the sudden emptiness, but the absolute dirty feeling of Victor’s cum sliding from his hole is more than enough to make up for the loss. He rolls onto his back and lets out a content sigh, staring dreamily up at the ceiling, before Victor interrupts his blissful state. 

“Go shower and get cleaned up. I’ll take care of the mess out here,” He hummed, before he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri can’t help but bite gently at Victor’s lower lip before he pulls away and watches the other for a moment, before he gets up and grabs a fresh pair of briefs and one of Victor’s t-shirts. He slips into the bathroom and, once the water has warmed, into the shower. He doesn’t spend much time in it, eager to get back to Victor and collapse against his spouse, before they fall asleep. He steps out and towel-dries himself, quickly dressing in the two items he’d grabbed before entering.

Yuuri shivers as he exits the bathroom, the temperature contrast making goosebumps rise on his skin. His gaze settles on Victor, who’s currently under a fresh blanket  — there must have been one in the small closet mirroring the bathroom door — and flipping through the late-night channels on TV. 

His gaze quickly flits to Yuuri, however, and he smiles, pushing the blanket forward so Yuuri can join him with ease. The Japanese man makes his way over and quickly crawls in beside the other, pressing his face into his chest. Victor rolls with ease until he’s facing Yuuri and takes one of his hands in his own, pressing a kiss to each of the knuckles there.

“You know, you look so delicious in my shirts,” Victor compliments, looking up at Yuuri through his thick lashes.

“Shut up—”

“I could just eat you right up, my little katsudon~” He continues cheekily, before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks and he grumbles inaudibly, simply pressing himself further into Victor to avoid having to come up with a coherent response. 

“Yuuri?”

“Mh.”

“Would you mind being the big spoon tonight?”

Yuuri lifts his head from Victor’s chest to gaze up at him and he smirks at the sight of the blush on Victor’s face. It wasn’t the first time he’d requested such a thing and Yuuri was certain it wouldn’t be the last and he was happy to do something like that for Victor. He nodded and prodded Victor in the back, encouraging him to roll over. Victor smiled and did as encouraged, quickly wrapping his hands up in Yuuri’s once they’d found their way around his waist.

Yuuri’s legs quickly wrapped themselves up in Victor’s and he sighed heavily into the shorter hairs at the nape of Victor’s neck. 

“I love you, Vitya,” He murmured, voice already becoming thick with sleep.

“Mmm,  _ ne mogu zhit' bez tebya _ , Yuuri,” The silver-haired male replies with ease.

Yuuri may not understand the words fully, but he knows when they’re spoken with love. It seems like Victor’s words are always like that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this/yoi/victuuri come scream at me on my [tumblr](http://mxkell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i also totally take prompts/requests there if you got an idea but want someone else to write it.


End file.
